


Blood & Peppers

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Бьякуран, Шоичи и их музыка.





	Blood & Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Шоичи любит музыку и Бьякуран об этом прекрасно знает. Он видит, как его драгоценный Шоичи на мгновение замирает, внимательно прислушиваясь, когда проходит мимо уличных музыкантов, кафе с живой музыкой, открытых концертных площадок. Определить его предпочтения сложно: Шоичи — самый настоящий меломан, влюблённый по уши во всю музыку сразу. Иногда Бьякуран даже немного ревнует, его самого музыка так не цепляет; конечно, он может заслушаться приятной мелодией, ненадолго вдуматься в слова, но не более того. Единственное исключение, которое Бьякуран помнит (если можно считать память другого себя своей), — это игра одного музыканта, услышанная им совершенно случайно.

***

Тогда они с друзьями завалились в какой-то мелкий бар, чтобы отпраздновать удачную сдачу проекта. На небольшом огороженном лоскутке (назвать это сценой язык не поворачивался) играл парень, которому здесь, очевидно, не место. Для этого бара он был слишком «правильным мальчиком». Округлые очки, растянутая однотонная футболка, аккуратные джинсы, скромные кроссовки, растрёпанные рыжие волосы, худощавость. «Как тебя сюда занесло-то?» — удивился про себя Бьякуран. А потом парень расчехлил гитару, начал играть, и Бьякуран потерял себя. Мелодия текла в воздухе, опутывая его собой, — быстрые, порой даже резкие переходы, полная отдача и невероятная искренность, сквозящая в каждой ноте. Бьякурану казалось, что парень выворачивает свою душу наизнанку. И ему нравились, безумно нравились и всё нарастающая мелодия, и раскрытая напоказ душа, и невероятно манящий антагонизм исполнителя и его музыки. «Кто же ты?» — думал Бьякуран, внимательно наблюдая за капелькой пота, стекающей по шее парня…

***

Бьякурану хочется сделать Шоичи что-нибудь приятное — что-нибудь, от чего у него восторженно заблестят глаза, а на лице расцветёт очаровательная улыбка. Он долго перебирает разные группы, пытаясь найти что-то хоть отдалённо напоминающее игру самого Шоичи (пусть и из другого мира). Периодически ему кажется, что задача невыполнима, несмотря на то, что нот и аккордов не так уж и много. Наконец, после моря прослушанных и отсеянных композиций, он находит то, что искал. Группа называется «Blood & Peppers» и, наудачу Бьякурана, выступает в их городе. Он заказывает билеты и улыбается в три раза больше, чем обычно, что можно считать его новым личным рекордом. На все вопросы Шоичи он лишь загадочно разводит руками и переводит тему. Шоичи уже подозревает его в заговоре межвселенского масштаба. В день концерта Бьякуран буквально насильно вытаскивает Шоичи из-за компьютера и тащит на улицу, невзирая на сопротивление и попытки отбиться. Клуб, куда они приходят — небольшой, подвальный, один из тех, откуда, бывает, выходят настоящие таланты. Шоичи смотрит на Бьякурана как на психа.

— И что мы здесь забыли? — глаза Шоичи удивлённо округлены, а в голосе проскальзывает недоверчивое беспокойство о состоянии Бьякурана, неоднократно упоминавшего о своей нелюбви к подобным местам и мероприятиям.

— Музыку, Шоичи, музыку, — Бьякуран улыбается, приобнимая его за плечи и притягивая к себе.

Шоичи пытается вырваться, что-то недовольно шипя, но Бьякуран, смеясь, объясняет, что на концертах лучше держаться ближе друг к другу, а то мало ли что. На сцену выходит группа, приветствует публику и начинает играть. Шоичи перестаёт шипеть и прислушивается. Постепенно выражение лёгкого недоверия к музыкальному вкусу Бьякурана сменяется удовольствием от музыки, накрывающим зал. Шоичи сам не замечает, как начинает отстукивать ногой ритм и даже местами подпевать, на лету подхватывая припевы. Бьякуран поглядывает на Шоичи, иногда подтягивая того поближе к себе (всё равно он сейчас ничего не замечает), про себя хваля свою изобретательность. Шоичи выглядит невероятно счастливым и периодически восторженно смотрит на Бьякурана. Два часа спустя, уже идя в сторону общежития, всё ещё солнечно улыбающийся Шоичи благодарит Бьякурана. В ответ тот крепко прижимает его к себе, обещая достать билеты на следующий концерт, раз уж Шоичи так понравилось.

Когда они возвращаются, Шоичи первым делом скачивает единственный альбом группы и заслушивает его «до дыр». Бьякуран лишь незаметно усмехается, периодически замечая знакомые мелодии, отстукиваемые нервничающим Шоичи, которому эти ломанные ритмы почему-то помогают успокоиться.

Бьякуран покупает билеты на следующий концерт. И на следующий за ним. И на следующий. После второго Шоичи ещё два дня хрипит, предпочитая общаться с окружающими на языке жестов. На пятом Бьякуран со смехом поднимает Шоичи и сажает себе на плечи. Сначала тот смущается, но беззаботно-довольный смех Бьякурана и комментарии вроде: «Ты же лёгкий, как зефир», — помогают расслабиться и получать удовольствие. С седьмого они притаскивают пару футболок: чёрную — для Шоичи, белую — для Бьякурана. Впервые целуются — вместо восьмого. Шоичи заболевает прямо перед ним, и заботливый Бьякуран, естественно, его никуда не пускает. Они слушают музыку через наушники Бьякурана (потому что свои Шоичи сломал, в очередной раз упав с кровати), Шоичи негромко подпевает, а Бьякуран зачарованно смотрит на его губы. Поцелуй быстрый, лёгкий и почти невесомый, умещающийся в проигрыш. После десятого концерта Шоичи начинает носить белую футболку Бьякурана, несмотря на все попытки последнего стянуть её и вернуть законному владельцу.

***

Привычка носить «концертную» футболку Бьякурана остаётся у Шоичи до самого конца. «В ней просто теплее», — как говорит он, оправдываясь перед собой. Да и любимая группа, как-никак.

Бьякуран наблюдает за захватом базы Мелоне с намертво приклеенной улыбкой. Лишь когда Шоичи скидывает куртку, искусственная улыбка на несколько секунд становится тёплой и горькой усмешкой. «Blood & Peppers» — действительно, эта группа им прекрасно подходит. Кровь и горечь. Из колонок в кабинете Бьякурана льются знакомые ломаные ритмы.


End file.
